vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki:Song Article Guideline
This article uses material from the "Vocaloid Wiki:Song Article Guideline" article on the Vocaloid wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. This article is a guideline for all song pages on the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. Please use this guideline if you want to make a new song page. NOTICE: Please DO NOT use machine translations for romaji lyrics. Machine translations often misread kanji words, confuse conjugations with particles and neglect consonant change in compound words. Machine translated romaji is therefore incorrect and impossible to sing. NOTICE: When adding a translation to a page, the translator should be credited. The only exception to this rule is when the translation is used in the ORIGINAL upload by the author. When a translation is not credited, we cannot assess its accuracy. Thus uncredited translations are likely to be removed. Katakana romaji transliteration: It is becoming a trend to transliterate katakana words into capital letters in vocaloid fandom, but you don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. It is a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun doesn't have to be in capital letters. If you are not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Layout / Template Here is the basic layout of a song page. Feel free to copy and paste it if you are making a new article. Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category: original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list About song titles Most of the time, song page titles should be as followed: "Japanese (Romaji)" or "Written Language (Romanization)". Translated titles are not used since the interpretation and translation can vary. * Japanese example: 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri) * Korean example: 숨바꼭질 (Sumbakkokjil) * Chinese example: 忆红莲 (Yì Hónglián) The exceptions are song titles with Katakana in them. When katakana is present, you the title should be as followed: "Japanese katakana (Translated language)". Usually the language is English, but French, Spanish, or German titles are not uncommon either. * Example: ドーナツホール (Donut Hole) * Example: ハートアラモード (Heart a la mode) It is not uncommon for two songs to have the same title. If this is the case, you have to title the page as followed: "Title/Name Producer". * Example: Memory/Apple-P and Memory/Circus-P * Example: Human/SeriousMF and Human/Apple-P About the song box The song box is a template that summarizes the basic information of a song. *'image': This is where you put a photo / image which represents the song. *'songtitle': The original title of the song, the romanization and (eventually) the english translation. *'color': The color of: Original Upload Date, Singer, Producer(s), Views and Links. See the page for help with the hex codes. *'original upload date': This is where you put the original upload date of the song. That is, the upload date of the upload by the original author (so not the date a reprint was uploaded). If the original upload date is not available, put "N/A" instead of the upload date here. If the song is only available on an album, put the date the album was released as the upload date and state that it is the release date of the album. *'singer': The "singer" section is where you should put the VOCALOIDs/Singers. *'producer': The persons who worked on the song. These persons can be, for example, the composer, the lyricist and the illustrator. *'#views': This is where you mention the viewcount of the original upload. If the viewcount is not available or the song is only available on an album, put "N/A" instead of the viewcount here. *'link': The link to the original video. If the song is only available on an album, do not put a link here. Put "N/A" instead. About the Lyrics The lyrics section is where you put the lyrics of the song. If lyrics are not written in the Latin alphabet, adding the romanization of the lyrics is necessary. However, many online "Japanese to romanization" converters are very inaccurate and don't line up with the lyrics that is sung. Therefore it is important to proofread what you get. Many sets of kanji can have multiple readings and meanings. * 見物 kenbutsu means "sightseeing" and 見物 mimono means "spectacle". * 空 sora means "sky" and 空 kara ''or kuu'' means "empty/emptiness". * 君 as an honorific is kun and 君 as a pronoun is kimi. * 二人 is rarely ni nin. * 何か is pronounced as either nanika or nanka, and 何も nanimo or nanmo. Because machine translators cannot read the context, they can't make the correct choice. In addition, many compound words are affected by rendaku or consonant change which machine translations often neglect. * 顔 kao (face) becomes gao when following another word. 泣き顔 naki+kao (crying face) becomes naki'g'ao Mandarin to pinyin converters tend to be more accurate, but it is worth nothing that 誰／谁 is typically sung as shéi, and not shuí. Some names may be romanized improperly too (luò tiān yī instead of Luò Tiānyī). * 都 dōu means "all", "even" or "already", and 都 dū means "city". * 重 zhòng means "heavy", and 重 chóng means "again". Korean transliteration also needs a caution. ㅅ siot as a final consonant often becomes t'', not ''s. * 못하다 (cannot do) is mot-ha-da, not mos-ha-da. * 바닷가 (coast) is ba-dat-ka, not ba-das-ka. You can follow the next example that shows how to add the original language and romanization lyrics of a song: Language and Romanization Simply copy paste the original lyrics and the romanization to the space provided. * The original language always comes first * After that comes the romanization, under the original lyrics * Line breaks are created by adding a row with If you have done this, the page should look like: Language, Romanization and Translation The same as above, but now with three cells. *Keep in mind that not all fan translations are accepted on this wiki. Please check the Translation Guidelines before adding a translation. *Do not forget to credit the translator on the bottom of the Lyrics section. *Translyrics (the lyrics of the song translated in a way that you can still sing it to the original melody) are not acceptable translations, but may be added in a separate cell. English translation by Damesukekun The page should now look like: English translation by Damesukekun English language lyrics If you are creating a page for an English song, you can use the template instead of the table. Note that songs with languages that do have the same alphabet as English (examples: Spanish, French) should still be put in a table, since a translation (if available) should be added. This should result in: Vocaloid chorus There are various styles to create a table to state who is singing by name with color. This is the style which is used on this wiki most of the time. This should result in: About the External Links The external links section lists relevant links to the song. Examples of links that can be put here are: *Links to the song's website or webpage, official uploads of illustrations used in the video, relevant entries from the author's blog, and the like. *Links to entries of the song on other wikis and databases, for example Vocaloid Wiki, 初音ミクwiki, VocaDB, Niconico Pedia and Pixiv Encylopedia. *Links to webpages with the lyrics of the song, for example animelyrics. *Links to off-vocals, karaoke versions, sheet music, official MP3 downloads and what not. But ABSOLUTELY NO linking to illegal MP3 downloads is allowed. If the song is only available on the album, links to purchase sites and album crossfades can be added too. Categorizing All song pages on this wiki must be in a category. These are the the categories that every song page should have. Category:Vocaloid original songs Category: original songs Category: original songs If the music producer/composer of the song is known, please add the following category. Category: songs list If the page does not have an english translations, please add the page to these categories. Category:Intervention Required Category:Pages in need of English translation If the song features more Singers/VOCALOIDs, some of these categories may need to be added. Category:Duet original songs Category:Trios original songs Category:Group rendition original songs If the song is a spin-off of another song, the Spin-off category should be added. If the song can only be obtained by purchasing or downloading an album, the Album Only category should be added. If the song is part of a series, the page should be added to the category for the series which you may find here. Here are some examples of these categories. Category:The Evillious Chronicles Category:Happiness Series Category:Kokuhaku no Oto After the page is done Try making redirects. This way your page will be easier to find. Making a redirect can easily be done by making a page for the romanized or English title, and then adding the following template. #REDIRECT [[]] When the page has the same or a similar title to other pages, please check if there is a disambiguation for this title. If it is present, please add it to the disambiguation using the format below. If the song features more than two VOCALOIDs, please use "multiple VOCALOIDs" instead of the names of all the VOCALOIDs used in that song. , a song by featuring . When there is no existing disambiguation and two songs have the same name, please try to make one yourself using the layout below. Remember that the disambiguation page title should be suffixed with "(disambiguation)" to distinguish it from normal song articles. ' may refer to: *, a song by featuring . *, a song by featuring . For example, two songs SAYONARA and Sayounara can be added to a disambiguation page titled "Sayonara (disambiguation)" with the following content: Sayonara may refer to: *SAYONARA, a song by Tiara featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sayounara, a song by Sohta featuring Kaai Yuki. About Categories Sometimes a producer or new VOCALOID doesn't have a category on the wiki yet. If this is the case, please make a category following the instructions below. Do keep in mind that the producer or new VOCALOID should have a song page first, to avoid empty categories. Making New Categories The easiest way to create a new category is to label a song with the category first, and then let Wikia help you create it. #Label the song with the category in one of the following ways: #*in source mode, add a line for the category as detailed above, i.e.., "Category:"; or #*in classic editor mode, add it via the "Categories" column on the right; or #*after the song is created, click on the "Add category" button near the bottom of the page, add it there, and click "Save". #Once the song page is saved, a red link to the category should appear in the list of categories at the bottom of the page. Click on that link, and Wikia will automatically take you to a page for creating the category. Enter the contents of the category page as explained below and click "Save page". Producer Categories This is the basic layout of a producer category. Please keep in mind that when creating a producer category, it should always be called " songs list". Before making the category, please check if the producer doesn't have another category already under another name. This can easily be done by looking for his or her popular works. Only add a producer category if you are absolutely positive it hasn't been added yet. Also note that producer categories are usually only made for producers who worked on the music, so categories for illustrators, animators, lyricists etc. shouldn't be made. "This is a list of original songs produced by the Vocaloid song producer, (<(other names)>). . To clarify, here is a filled in example of the layout. This is a list of original songs produced by the Vocaloid song producer, Jin (自然の敵P, じん, Shizen no Teki P). Jin is the creator of the Kagerou Project series. When you are done with creating the category, the Producer Song Lists category should be added. A redirect to the producer category should also be made, to make sure it is easier to find. VOCALOID Categories VOCALOID song categories are generally only made the administrators, but if you find yourself having to make a category, please use the following layout. Filename|'s boxart (by ) Filename|'s boxart This is a list of original songs that utilize the VOCALOID: '. () is a . Read more about on Vocaloid Wikia *''' template': should only be used when the VOCALOID has only one release, and thus only one boxart. The image used should always be the boxart, except when the VOCALOID has no boxart, in which case the official character design should be used instead. *'"gallery type="slideshow template': should be used if a VOCALOID has multiple released, and thus multiple boxarts. It should '''not' be used to host the character design and the boxart. *'Language': here the language the VOCALOID sings in should be listed. Accents or origins do not matter in this case, so things like "Taiwanese" or "American" should not be listed here. Please do note that if you make a category for a Chinese VOCALOID, the actual language they speak should be between brackets. For example: Chinese (Mandarin), Chinese (Cantonese). *'Link to VOCALOID wiki': This link should always be to the Character page of the VOCALOID, and not to the voicebank page. You can recognize the voicebank page by the "(VOCALOID X)" that is always behind the title. *After you have finished the category, the Vocaloid original songs list category should be added. Also remember to make a disambiguation to the category. Important notes: *Please do not add categories for fanloids, UTAU's, Utaites or other singers. These do not belong here and will be deleted immediately. *'Please do not add any more information than necessary'. The VOCALOID categories should follow a uniform layout, so adding information like release date or voice provider is not necessary. The VOCALOID categories should only contain the basic information regarding the VOCALOID. All other information is listed on VOCALOID wiki. Category:Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Category:Policy